


Dirty Old Pervert

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just really needed this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, usually such a clean freak, doesn't mind doing something dirty every once and a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some cum play. And some bottom!levi. And some Eren being the one dirty talking and teasing. It all needed to happen so here we are. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> My first time posting ereri smut! Probably not A+ smut but practice makes perfect, right!?

A loud clank hit the floor as they clumsily staggered into the room, Eren shoving Levi up on the dresser and knocking something off in the process. Both of them ignored the loud sound in favor of sultry moans and needy whimpers as their tongues danced around each other, each trying their damnedest to claim control.

Eren soon moved his attention to Levi's neck, sucking and biting, marking him in any way he could, as he frantically undid the buttons of his lover's shirt. Levi ran his fingers through the brunet's hair, tugging slightly and letting out a low, keening growl from the attention. He snaked his hand down behind the hem of Eren's pants and eagerly grabbed hold of his cock, twisting his hand around it as well as he could with the fabric limiting his movement. He was rewarded with a whine from his lover as he playfully teased.

Eren was soon sliding Levi's shirt off and ran his hands over the raven-haired man's chiseled chest, stopping to pinch and tug at his nipples. He looked up into Levi's steel-grey eyes, pupils dilated and blown with lust. His mouth became dry and he noticed that he was panting. He eyed Levi's boxers – the only piece of clothing that still needed to be removed – and tugged at the fabric.

“This needs to come off right now.” He growled, pulling the boxers down and watching Levi's length spring out in a proud curve. Levi hitched his breath at the feeling of the cool air hitting his dick.

Already kneeling down in the right position, Eren pushed his hands up against Levi's thighs, pressing them back far enough to give himself access to Levi's opening. Levi gripped the edge of the dresser as he felt Eren begin to sloppily lap at his hole, letting out a hiss at the contact. Eren felt Levi twitch in anticipation – which only encouraged him – and he stuck the tip of his tongue in, wiggling it around as best as he could inside the tight heat of Levi's ass.

“Ah, shit... Eren,” Levi breathed as he lolled his head back. “Quit dicking around and get me ready.”

Eren pulled the tip of his tongue out and gave Levi a mischievous smirk as he looked up at him with vibrant green eyes. He gave a playful nip at the base of his ass and moved up to his thigh, nipping and tugging at the sensitive skin. He reached into one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Tell me what you want, Levi.” He said as he popped the cap open.

“You shit, just do it already.” Levi spat out as Eren squirted lube onto his fingers.

“Mmmm,” Eren hummed as he casually looked over his fingers, rubbing them together and testing out the viscosity of the fluid. “You're gonna have to do better than that.”

“Just shove your damn finger inside of me alread―Ah!!” Levi cried at the sudden intrusion from Eren's middle finger. He let out a small whimper as he felt Eren twist his finger around inside of him and tilted his head back, holding on tight to the edge of the dresser. “Hnnn... Suck my cock.” He moaned.

Eren was happy to oblige, wrapping his lips around his lover's throbbing length and taking him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the tip when he pulled back. He inserted a second finger as he worked Levi's cock with his mouth, eliciting more pleasant noises from the older man. Finally, he released Levi's dick with a loud pop.

“You don't even need me to get you ready,” He started as he pushed in a third finger. “I think you were getting yourself ready all on your own before I got home.” Eren teased, moving his fingers in a beckoning motion, searching for that sweet spot inside of his partner. “Were you touching yourself, thinking about how much you want my cock in your tight ass?”

“Mnh,” Levi hummed. “I was thinking about how fucking good it feels when you're inside of me...”

Levi let out a sudden gasp that let Eren know that he'd rubbed the right spot, and the brunet continued to tease that spot over and over, watching as Levi writhed and squirmed in front of him. He gave a playful suck to Levi's balls before pulling his fingers out and moving up to give Levi a deep kiss, pressing his clothed groin against Levi's ass.

He pulled Levi up off the dresser and Levi wrapped his legs around his waist in response. They moved across the room and tumbled onto the bed, Levi on his back. Levi quickly undid the button of Eren's pants and pulled the zipper, tugging at them and hinting it was time for the pants to come off. Eren quickly complied, shoving them down and kicking them off somewhere behind him. He crawled up onto the bed and hovered over the shorter man.

Eren caught Levi's eyes as he positioned himself, throwing Levi's leg over his shoulder and guiding the tip of his cock against his lover's opening.

“How bad do you want it, Levi?” Eren teased with a husky tone in his voice.

“Just put it in, Eren, fuck.” Levi pleaded, trying to push down against Eren's cock, only for Eren to pull back and deny him the feeling he craved.

“How bad do you want it?” Eren asked again, rubbing the tip of his dick against Levi's hole.

“Fuck, Eren, I want it so bad.” Levi moaned, throwing his head back. “I want you to fuck me so hard. I want your cum in my ass.”

Eren didn't even need a beat before shoving the head of his cock inside, listening to the pleasant sound his lover was making, and finally shoving the rest of his length in. He quickly set a pace as he grabbed Levi's hips, pulling him up to just the right angle to make sure he'd hit his prostate with each thrust. He kissed and nipped along Levi's leg as he pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with Levi's needy moans and pleads for more.

He watched as Levi's face twisted and contorted, biting his lip and letting out a low growl of his own.

“Fuck Levi, you feel so good,” He panted as he continued to thrust in and out, beads of sweat causing his skin to glisten in the dim lighting of the room. “I'm so close.”

He watched as Levi gripped the sheets with one hand and wrapped the other hand around his cock, pumping himself in time with Eren's thrusts as he threw his head back. Watching his lover please himself to Eren's dick moving in and out of his ass was all it took before Eren spilled inside of him. He continued to move, riding through his orgasm, hot cum shooting into Levi's ass with each erratic thrust. As a low groan escaped his lips he watched as Levi reached his own climax, spilling his seed all over his own stomach with a moan of his own.

They stayed still for a minute, panting and meeting each other's eyes, floating in a euphoric post-orgasmic haze. Finally breaking eye contact, Eren moved to kiss Levi's neck once more and trailed his kisses down Levi's torso, stopping in the middle to lap up the cum that spilled all over and swallowed every last bit. Levi didn't take his eyes away from the lewd scene for a moment.

“That's so disgusting.” He commented, running his hands through Eren's hair.

“I know you like it,” Eren replied. “Dirty old pervert.”

“Mnnnh, I only get dirty for you.” Levi said in a low, sultry tone.

“I know.” Eren gave Levi a quick kiss before pushing himself off the bed and standing up. “I'm going to get some water and something to clean you up with.” He said before exiting the room.

Levi continued to lay on the bed, his arms sprawled out on either side of him. He felt his ass twitch as cum started to gush out.

 _So fucking gross_ , he thought as he moved his hand down to wipe it up before it could get on the sheets. He rubbed the cum between his fingers, contemplating and finally licking them clean with his tongue.

“Not bad...”

He reached back down and felt just how wet he was from all of the cum Eren shot off in his ass. It felt... Good. It was so slick and so warm and it made him feel _so ready_ for more. Despite knowing Eren would be coming back in the room, and not really caring, Levi turned around and propped himself on his knees. He used one arm to hold himself up and wrapped the other arm around behind him, fingering himself with Eren's cum as lubricant.

“Ah...” He moaned as he started to feel it trickling down his leg. “So good...”

Eren came back in the room with a towel ready to clean Levi with only to catch himself staring at the vulgar display before him. He stared in awe as Levi pushed three of his fingers in and out, over and over, listening to him moan and call out his name.

“Mm, Eren... Your cum feels so good in my ass...” The black-haired man panted, moving his fingers at a faster pace.

Eren felt his dick twitch as he watched, the blood rushing back down and making him hard once again. He watched the pearly white fluid running down Levi's inner thigh and walked back over to the bed. He moved himself up on the bed, kneeling behind Levi moving his lover's hand away.

“Fuck, Levi.” He breathed. “God, your so fucking sexy.”

In one smooth motion Eren inserted his dick into Levi's ass again, and Levi let out a pleased moan in response.

“Eren... It's so wet... Feels so good...”

Eren grabbed Levi's hips for purchase as he began to thrust hard into his lover once more. And Levi was right. It was so wet, and so warm and _so fucking good_ around his cock. He thrust against Levi harder, their balls grazing each other with each push. Eren squeezed, hard enough that it would definitely leave bruises later on, and Levi moaned like a wanton whore, pushing back against each of Eren's thrusts, crying out his name.

“You're just an insatiable little slut aren't you?” Eren growled, giving firm squeeze and a quick slap to Levi's ass, causing the older man to hiss.

Levi rested his head on the mattress, allowing his back to arch further to give Eren better access to his prostate and he snaked an arm behind him, squeezing Eren's thigh as he was continuously thrust into, harder and faster.

“Ahh... Levi...” Eren panted. “Fuck I'm gonna come again. I'm gonna come in your ass again... fuck...”

“Mmm... Please... Fill me up. I want to take all of it... Ah....”

Levi was the first to lose himself this time with a loud cry, cum squirting all over the comforter beneath him. He became so sensitive that every final thrust Eren gave him evoked a twitch and he was so ready to be filled once more. And it didn't take long. With a loud groan, Eren spilled himself inside of Levi once more. He watched as cum started oozing out around his cock and finally pulled out. He kneaded Levi's ass, spreading his hole open and watching his own cum start to spill out. It was so lewd and Eren absolutely loved it.

“Lick it up, Eren... I want to taste it...” Levi said in a commanding tone. And Eren obeyed. He lapped up the cum gliding down Levi's thighs and every last drop he could catch coming from inside Levi's ass. He turned the shorter man around on his back and crawled up, pressing their lips together and coaxing Levi's open with his tongue. He gave Levi a taste of his own cum as they swirled their tongues around exchanging the white fluid between them.

Finally they parted, swallowing what was left in their mouths.

“You really are a dirty old pervert.” Eren teased.

“Only for you, Eren.”


End file.
